Found in the Dark
by The DigitalNinjaDuelist
Summary: Lost in Limbo feeling that he will never make it either heaven or hell. But when found by a beautiful male demon, will he make it back to the living? This include yaoi, boyxboy, lemon, one-shot, etc. Pairing ItachixNaraku


_Here I am…lost in this void that I cannot escape. I only wish I could see my dear brother again. Maybe then…I could leave this void…and move on to the realm of hell._

_Many would consider this as something different from hell. For it isn't like hell at all. It is something more earthly but isn't. It is something more supernatural and dark. It is in between, it's limbo, it is the spirit world_.

_Here lies the spirit who have died of many reason but feel that they are needed for more important reasons or have unfinished business to settle. Some want avenges and grow, so they can consume their victims, human and spirit alike. Some linger and try to find their loved one and hope to stay with them, forever. Most though, are just trying to find the 'light' so they may live a peaceful afterlife._

_As for me, I am bound by this world because regret. Like other spirits who grief at their failure, I aimlessly walk about, trying to find my brother. Until I can find my brother once more and see if he is okay, then I shall proceed to hell._

Here, sat the great prodigy, himself, Itachi Uchiha, looking down at the ground with such loathing of his decisions. Wishing he could take back all the horrible things he did in the past, so that his brother could have a normal life, a better life.

In the mitts of the dark, a figure with glowing red was hidden behind a pillar, watching the young man with such intensity. The young man could not help but jump up, turn around, and go into a defensive position. The figure appeared before the young man as a tall masculine man with long wavy hair. He wore traditional Japanese war-like attire that was blue and purple. He also had a few demonic features that include two giant reptilian tails, a crap lot of bone-like armor on his body, two red eyes on the back of his hands, and a giant demonic eye in the middle of his entire torso. Even though the young man was cool on the outside, they could both tell that he was scared of the demonic man.

The older male merely smirked and said to Itachi as if he were a mere boy, "Don't be afraid of me, I merely want to grant your wish." The boy relaxed alittle and asked, "Who are you?" The man walked closer to him and held out his hand.

"If you want to know then you must come with me," the man replied. Itachi merely stared at the hand with distrust in his eyes. Being indecisive was not one of his qualities, but he could feel the chakra level and might regret ever coming with this… _**man**_. The only way he could be sure of this mans trust is if he did one thing.

"Only if you can promise me this one wish," he said, "then I shall follow you to where it is you want me go with you."

"Yes?" he asked.

"I want to find my brother and see if he is alright, understood?" requested Itachi.

"I understand, completely," he agreed. Itachi then reached for the hand and grabbed it. A strange beam of light then shone on their hands and began to grow. As it grew it reveal more of the older male's appearance by the minute. Itachi was afraid to see a hideous demon, but as soon as the light passed the older male's face, he found a beautiful face with red eyes and blue eye shadow.

He was shocked to see such a beautiful man with such a menacing body and chakra. The man smirked and asked, "What? Were you expecting a hideous beast?" The boy blushed and turned away so the handsome demon didn't noticed.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to have such…," thinking about the situation more clearly and said, "To have such human qualities." The man chuckled and replied, "Let's go."

They then were beginning to float towards the bright glow above them. Itachi was pulled up further to the man's level and was held like a child. The boy was red in the face and felt fragile in his arms and looked down at the world of darkness with no regret. He quickly looked up into the sky and smiled at the thought of seeing his brother once more. As they went through the light, it got brighter and brighter until it engulfed them both in as they left the land of darkness.

Itachi opened his eyes wide open as he stared straight up at what looked like the ceiling of a room. He was breathing heavily at the experience of the trip. He found himself in a dark room, with himself lying on a bed and a stranger with modern style clothing, staring outside of the room. Itachi knew exactly who the stranger was; he got off the bed and walked towards the window to see what he saw. He saw tall rectangular buildings that towered over multiple lights that speeded through what looked like streets. He felt like he was in the top room of the tall building but was only on the 42nd level of the tall building. He also heard metallic sound mixed with the millions of voices that crowded the streets of strange rhythm.

He wasn't sure if was ever going to find his brother in this mess of people, but he was grateful that he was alive again. He then gazed at the man that brought him back to life. He then wanted to kiss that face of his to make his, but refrained from proceeding. Knowing what might be the consequence of kissing that magnificent being could mean loosing his chance of finding

his brother. Beside, his brother was immortal now, he couldn't die and-!

Lips were plunged onto Itachi's while he was distracted by thoughts of his brother. Itachi, being shock at first but relaxing, let the older male's tongue penetrate into his mouth and explore. Itachi now didn't want to leave him nor stop kissing; his savior that brought him back to life, was kissing him, could this get any better? The older male then picked him up, bridal style, and laid him on the bed. His savior then kneels over him and asked, "May I?"

Was he asking Itachi if he wanted to have sex with him? A thousands thing was going on in his mind and was dumb found. He then recovered his train of thought and realized that neither of them knew each others name. "Before we go any further, I need to know, what is your name?" He smirked and answered, "Naraku, and yours?"

Itachi then replied, "If you want to know then, give me everything you got, Naraku."

"Ooo, well then I guess I shouldn't keep you wait then," teased Naraku. He then smacked lips with young ninja mouth. The kissing then got more intense as they exchanged saliva between gasping moment of sensation. The older male then pulled off Itachi's shirt and then rubbed both nipples. He gave out a light moan and realizes his voice got higher. That was weird! He took the boy's hand and guides him around Naraku's torso. As he rubbed this being's beautiful body he then decided to see the skin of Naraku's chest himself. The shirt slowly revealed a perfect chiseled 6 pack and chest! He then lightly touched his pack and circled the navel with his finger tip. Itachi then licked the navel and send shiver down Naraku's spine. The boy slid his tongue lower and lower 'til he got to the older males hard on.

The demon then unzipped his pants and pulled out his slimy creature out to show. The ninja saw the astonishing creature and thought, 'Oh God…it's so huge, mines not even that big, even when I jerk-off.' The ninja though, wasn't scared of the 'thing' at all and swallowed it whole. The sweet nectar came seeping into his throat and down his stomach. The member was so much to take in, he almost choking on it. Naraku was reaching his climax and Itachi could feel it coming; as soon Naraku came, Itachi took mouth away from the member and let the sweet cum splatter on his face.

Naraku saw the sweet little ninja face, all covered by his cum. He looked so innocent and dirty at the same time. He then leaned into face and started lick off the cum. When he was finished he then leaned to kiss his plum lips. Naraku finally broke the silence and said, "Time to go serious."

A few minutes later, clothes were on the floor and various of high pitch moaning from what sounded like Itachi. The intense pumping by Naraku inside Itachi ass was so much for him that he finally gave in. The ninja made the pearl white sheets dirty and ploped down on his belly into the cum. Bits of drool came out of the corner of lips. Naraku then pumped into Itachi once more and wailed at the top of his lunges. The demon was finally done with his fill on the boy and release his cum inside of the boy. He then slowly pulled out his huge members out the young man and made the boy yelped out loud. Naraku laid on the left side of the bed and slowly moved his left hand towards the boy's face. He slipped his hand under the younger males face and slowly turn his face towards Naraku's face. He then asked, "Now tell me, what is your name?"

There was moment of silence and then revealed his name, even though we the audience already know who he is, "My name… is Itachi… Uchiha." Itachi then fell asleep and Naraku replied to the beauty, "Beautiful." He then kissed the boys forehead and joined him the slumber with his arms around him.


End file.
